monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:XLINK KAI/WIFI MAX TUTORIAL
i know this might be wrong, but go to the web site and it tells you everything of how to set it up, mostly everyone on kai used this: http://www.capcom.com/BBS/showthread.php?t=8199 it is the best tutorial ever!! Rex6333 22:31, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Eternal, you seem to know a lot about Xlink, so I have one question: Why does ZD exit right after I start ZDWlan (starts and quit immediatly after) TheOnEhunter 20:05, 10 May 2008 (UTC) PS how do Remote select the ZD driver Well my friend, you need a wifi max, you cant go online without a wifi max, you must have one, its nothing to worry about, it happens to everyone, zdwlan must detect wifi max, 21:07, 10 May 2008 (UTC) I haven't got a wifimax, but another stick, and I thought maybe its worth trying, because there are more usb wifi sticks that work with Xlink (so confirmed that thrustmaster stick won't work :( ) TheOnEhunter 15:27, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Everyone i play on kai with has a wifi max, if your playing MHF or MHF2 i strongly recommend you get a wifi max, buy it a amazon for $29. its the only way it will work, theres no other way of getting online tihs MHF or mhf2, you'll be wasting your time to find other ways, if your using anything other than wifi max, it might work but with extremely poor quality/ game play, or not work at all, with wifi max, you play excellently, i haven't had any glitches ever since i got it, if you need any other help just ask me and i also recommend you use that tutorial i have given you Rex6333 21:47, 11 May 2008 (UTC) M8, no creditcard, no paypal --> no wifimax, got it? and that raptorking guy used wifi link and it worken without problems TheOnEhunter 17:16, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Well i will try to find some other ways of playing online, but for now, maybe you should ask raptorking for tips Rex6333 19:30, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Hunter, if u turn ur computer off after using ZD, then the driver will have to be reinstalled, i dont know y it wont work right, but as long as u lev ur comp on, the zd wont go away. just take ur usb dongle out wen ur not using it, when you plug it back in, ZD will detect it and come up on its own. Hope this helps. Truerurouni 19:41, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Ok, disergard what i wrote above, it is false. Im admiting it was wrong. To get ZD bck up after it closes, you take your dongle out(wifi max or whatever you use) then open zd like you would anyother program. it will flash across the bottom and closes immediatly, that means its open. When you plug your dongle back in, ZD will detect it and the icon will apear in your toolbar. I spent an hour doing this repeatedly to test it and it works on my comp, so I hope this helps you out. Truerurouni 19:05, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Yea he dosent have wifi max yet if you read the other messages, it closes on him because he dosent have wifi max, he needs it so zdwlan can detect it, no wifi max= no zdwlan utility, simple as that Rex6333 19:33, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Could you double-check that link? It doesn't seem to direct to the thread you're talking about any more.Wacolgate 13:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC)